Wipe Your Tears
by death mega sega
Summary: Oneshot Amy X Shadow fic. Shadow notices that Amy is upset and tries to help her feel better. I suck at summaries today.


_**Wipe Your Tears**_

_**Deathy:**_ Okay guys, so I wrote this fanfic a while back, but never shared it. It's for a pairing I've never really written before, so I'm sure it's crummy. Frankly, I try to avoid romantic pairings with Amy, because for me she really is a character who I love but at the same time I hate her. It's kind of complicated. So enjoy the fanfic and let me know what you think. I have a lot more moments between the characters that rummage through my brain that I'm not sure if I should write out or not.

_**Dislcaimer:**_ I'm the coolest.

[][][]

Shadow Hedgehog was racing Sonic once again. He was trying to lose him by taking so many twists and turns, but Shadow was determined to beat him. Shadow thought about hitting the cocky hedgehog with a chaos spear, but rejected the idea. Last time he did that, Sonic whined about it being unfair and blah blah blah. He tended to tune him out after a while.

They took a turn and ran into the city. They were just about to pass Uncle Chuck's restaurant. Sonic sped up gaining a few yards on the Ultimate Life Form.

BAM!

Sonic's face impacted with a very familiar hammer. He peeled his face off Amy's piko hammer. He spat a tooth into his hand, "Oh look, the tooth fairy's gonna visit." Then he collapsed into the ground.

"Oh…" Amy growled, "Sonic you idiot!"

Shadow stopped in front of the pink hedgehog. He looked down at his rival's unconscious form and crossed his arms. "There goes this race."

"Is that what you've been doing all day?" Amy asked, turning a glare his way. She was in a very agitated mood.

Shadow knew that look. It was the angry pouty look she made when Sonic didn't show up to the 'dates' she planned. "Yes. Did Faker forget about one of your dates again, Rose?" Shadow nodded curtly.

"No." Amy stomped her foot again. Shadow noticed the water coming to her eyes. "Sonic promised to hand out with his mother today. But the idiot forgot. And on Mother's day no less."

"Ah." Shadow nodded in understanding. "Well, he can't spend time with her unconscious."

"Shut it Shadow." Amy hissed.

Shadow looked at her long and hard. He noticed the tears on the rim of her eye lids.

"What?" Amy asked, standing straighter. Shadow staring at you for long periods of time was never a good sign. It usually meant he was planning to kill you.

Shadow picked Sonic up and dragged him towards his uncle's restaurant. He strod into the diner and plopped Sonic into a bench. He took notice of how everyone took an instinctive step back. He smirked and approached the counter where Chuck stood.

Amy came in shortly after. She stomped up to the Shadow. She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. "Shadow, you can't just drag unconscious people where ever you want." She chided.

"Amy?" Uncle Chuck said in a low warning gasp. He knew Shadow had no problem hitting anyone who got on his bad side. He didn't want him to hurt her.

Shadow turned to Charles. "May I have a napkin?" He asked courtly.

Charle's brown eyes turned to him at the odd demand. When Shadow's glare became harsher, he grabbed a napkin out of the dispenser and handed it to him. "Here you go." He said politely.

"Thank you. Shadow turned to Amy as he folded the napkin in a square.

The pink hedgehog glared at him. "You know, it's not nice to ignore people."

Shadow leaned forward and grabbed Amy's face. His thumb was under her chin, forcing her to look upward while the rest of his fingers rested in her quills. Amy let out a surprised gasp as he took the fold up napkin and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He let her go when he was done with this task. Everyone's eyes were locked on the black hedgehog as he tossed the napkin in the trashed and walked back to where Amy stood in shock.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Your eyes were watery, Rose." He stated mater-of-factly. When Amy continued to start at him dumbfounded, he rolled his eyes. "It's difficult to engage you in conversation when you're crying Rose."

Shadow's wrist watch beeped and he pressed the button on it. The commander's voice greeted him with a short message, "Shadow the Hedgehog report back to the base. We have a mission for you."

"Pardon me Rose, but I have to go." He gave her a nod before teleporting away.

"O-okay." Amy murmured as she gave a dull nod. Charles leaned over the counter to examine the new scorch marks the black hedgehog left on his tile floor.

[][][][][][

_**Deathy:**_ and here you go. There's actually a lot more to this story that I'm thinking about writing. They're currently little thought bunnies in my head and I'll probably share a little bit of that on tumblr later. Though I am thinking of making a short animation from this one.


End file.
